Forever yours
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Just a little one-shot or whatevers that i simply had to write. So this is just a romance story (You x America). Also i rated it T because of insinuated stuff...*cough-cough* So, this is my first ever reader x story. I hope you like it. Please read and review, i'd appreciate it!


Complete 030

**Forever Yours**

**A.N. So this is the first reader insert fanfic I have ever written…I hope it's good. Also, I suck at making titles because I totally think I failed at this one, oh well.**

**(Reader x America) **

You stretched in bed and turned, facing the man that lay beside you. You smiled fondly while looking at his peaceful face. Last night had been the first time you had stayed the night; you had been together for over two months and were trying to take it slow. Nothing happened; you two had simply made out and then fallen asleep spooning. You carefully brushed a few locks of blonde hair from his face before turning again and slowly making your way out of the bed and towards the door. You made your way down the hall and to the stairs in nothing but your bra, panties, and his t-shirt, which was excessively big on you. You reached your destination, the kitchen, and set to work making breakfast for the two of you.

As you took to the stove, keeping eyes on the bacon, hash browns, and pancakes, you did not notice anyone had entered the room until you heard from behind you, "Hey beautiful." You smiled as your boyfriend Alfred caught you around the waist. You turned to face him and he kissed you. "Good morning, Alfred," you said as you looked up at him. Alfred smiled down at you then chuckled softly before saying, "Mm, you have flour on your face." He softly brushed his thumb over your cheek. "That's cuz' I'm making breakfast silly." You said waving the spatula in your hand in a 'hint-hint' manner. You turned back around to face the stove. Alfred moved one of the arms he had wrapped around your waste to your shoulder where he carefully moved your hair to the other side and kissed your cheek before saying, "Hey, (y.n.), I have a meeting today so we need to start getting ready soon." You had by then finished with making breakfast and turned to face him again, "but what about breakfast?" He smiled, "We can still eat breakfast but then we should really get ready."

Alfred helped you set the table, and then the two of you ate while enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Alfred had not quite finished his plate so you were not expecting him to all of sudden begin picking up his plate and leave to put it in the kitchen sink. He came back in and stood behind your chair, which you ignored. You ate quietly; thinking to yourself when suddenly Alfred pulled your chair out from the table and in one swift movement had you out of it and over his shoulder. He laughed as you gave a quick girlish scream. "What are you doing?" you asked as he began marching from the dining room. "I have a meeting today and we need to get ready, we're going to take a shower." He laughed in response. You ceased your struggling and smirked as you allowed Alfred to carry you upstairs to the master bathroom.

You rushed out the front door behind Alfred. He got in the driver's seat and you got in the passenger's seat. Alfred sped out of the long driveway of his Victorian home and took off speedily. "Great all your pushiness about how you have a meeting and how we needed to get ready soon and we're still late." You grumbled slightly while trying to apply your mascara. "Come on (Y.N.); don't tell me you didn't enjoy that shower." Alfred teased you good-naturedly. You rolled your eyes, smirked, and then gave him a real smile as a slight blush dusted across your cheeks. You had finished getting on your shoes and makeup as Alfred pulled into the parking lot. You both hopped out of his SUV and walked briskly into the building. You rushed past the front desk and the receptionist handed you the folders for the meeting. "Thanks Claire!" you called as you stopped in front of the conference room to give Alfred the folders and fix his tie. "Okay thanks." He said quickly before giving you a quick peck and opening the door and entering the conference room. You smiled to yourself as you heard him proclaim from inside the room, "Never fear the hero is here. Haha, sorry I'm late." You decided to go to the coffee room. You made Alfred a coffee and Francis, Ivan, and Arthur tea; you would have made some for Yao but he refused to drink any of the westerners' tea or coffee. You loaded up a tray and knocked then entered the room. "Yes that would be rather nice would it not?" Britain commented as you walked in. Everyone merely glanced up and seeing you went about their business. You gave them each their drinks, no problem, but a little flirting from France sent you quickly to the other side of the table where you set Al's coffee down next to his papers nicely and then asked politely, "Will that be all Mr. America?" Alfred glanced over his papers then at the coffee before looking up at you with a smile and replying "Yes that will be all (Y.N.) thank you." You nodded with a smile and left the room quietly.

You sat with Claire behind the receptionist's desk and chatted until the meeting was over. The first to exit the room was China, followed by Russia, and France, Britain, and America came out at the same time. "You ready to go, Hun?" he asked as he approached the desk. You blushed slightly noticing everyone was eyeing you but answered nonetheless, "Yes I am. Let's go."

He took you to see a movie, a scary one of course; on purpose. You smirked as the two of you exited the theater with him still clinging to your arm. "Calm down, hey it's still daytime. We could go do something that'll get your mind off the movie?" you asked while rubbing his arm soothingly. Alfred straightened and with a cool smirk replied, "Pfft, nah! That movie didn't even scare me, it was like watching an episode of My Little Pony, (Y.N.), I'm fine." You looked at him then smartly replied, "Oh really…Holy Crap What The F Is That!" while pointing dramatically behind him. Alfred jumped/turned around while also screaming "what?!" You immediately began to laugh so hard that tears came to your eyes. Alfred playfully pouted at you then said, "Oh yeah?" as you hadn't stopped laughing. He rushed towards you like a football player ready for the takedown and grabbed you around the knees causing you to fall forward over his shoulder. You quit your laughing and instead took to yelling his name as people started staring and your face became a nice shade of pink because, you were wearing a skirt! Alfred payed you no mind as he ran to the car then threw you in the backseat and sped away. You giggled as you lay looking up at the ceiling of the car then sat up; to your amazement, he had driven the two of you to the beach.

Alfred exited the driver's seat then opened the car door and helped you out. The entire beach was empty and you were shocked that you had gotten there so quickly. He carried you bridal style to a little spot with a blanket and a picnic set out. You smiled and said as he set you down gently, "Aw, Al this is so romantic." He smiled back at you then sat down next to you on the blanket. The two of you watched the sun set together and kissed in the dark. As your kiss became a bit more passionate America began trying to get a word in, "Mmm, hm, (Y.N.)" he said finally breaking the lip lock for some air. "What…what's wrong?" you asked worriedly. Alfred started laughing, "I say your name and you immediately ask what's wrong. I-It's nothing, just, don't you want to go somewhere more comfortable? My house sounds nice no?" as he spoke he got closer to you and kissed your jaw line below your ear." You smiled and gazed into his eyes lovingly before replying softly, "Alright."

The two of you had barely made it in the door before you went at it again, this time with much more passion. You two had made pretty nice work of your over clothes; that by the time you had finally made it to his room and lay on his bed, you both stopped. He looked at you and you at him, both wondering if it was alright to continue. He tentatively grabbed your hands before looking into your eyes; no words were spoken and you nodded your head softly. He slowly and delicately took one foot after the other and pulled off your nylon stockings; the rest was slow, gentle, and magical. As you lay in his arms you felt so much love for this man you were sure you were going to burst, "I love you…" you whispered before you fell asleep.

The next morning you awoke and realized it was ten o'clock in the morning. You sighed contentedly and rolled over slowly, to your slight disappointment however, his side of the bed was empty save for a few daisies on his pillow. You smiled fondly and picked up the daisies delicately and smelt them. You were slightly startled when you heard from behind you in the doorway, "Hey gorgeous." You turned to see your favorite blonde holding a tray of breakfast for you. He approached the bed and placed the tray in your lap then climbed behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He kissed your bare shoulder blade and ran his hands down your upper arms affectionately. He kissed your cheek and then said, "I'm gonna take a shower, okay." You giggled and nodded while you ate. Alfred rose from the bed and made his way to the master bathroom. You heard the sound of the shower turning on and you moved the tray and got up. The sheets fell to the floor and you hurried to retain your modesty. You slipped on your silk robe and silently exited the master bedroom down the hall to a nearby door; it was an extra bedroom that luckily, had a full bathroom. You helped yourself to the shower and used the items you had already brought along, your blow dryer and makeup, to make yourself 'presentable'. The only thing you lacked, regrettably, was a change of clothes. You sat in Alfred's room in your bra panties and silk robe. He came out of the bathroom with only his boxers and jeans on and was using a towel to rub/dry his hair. "Hey, what's up?" he asked with a chuckle. You smiled then gave a sheepish laugh before replying, "Uh, yeah I don't have a change of clothes." Alfred gave his signature grin, "Is that all? Don't worry, the hero will save the day." He gestured for you to follow him to the closet and pulled out some of his old clothes from high school. He handed you some old faded jeans, and a long-sleeved button up plaid shirt. You smiled at him graciously and then dropped your robe right there to put them on. The jeans were a little big but it was nothing a belt couldn't fix. Alfred settled for a T-shirt.

The two of you made your way lazily down the stairs to the front door, where Alfred opened it allowing in the fresh air and wonderful smells of outside. You both walked out onto the porch then you turned and smiled playfully at Alfred before taking off at a run; onto the large lawn around the house to the back where it was nothing but open fields. You ran and ran with Alfred trailing that is until he caught up and snatched you up releasing a squeal from you. Alfred tripped and fell with a shout and the two of you ended up lying in the tall yellowish grass around you, staring into each other's eyes affectionately. You spent the rest of the afternoon playing around until you both got hungry and decided to head back to the house. You decided to make some homemade cheeseburgers and as you were preparing the plates, Alfred reentered the kitchen with a certain look in his eye. You gave him a queer look and was about to question him when he approached, and standing right in front of you presented a box. You looked at it and tentatively accepted it with an, "Oh Al-" You opened it and beheld a beautiful diamond ring, and was speechless. Alfred now looked into your eyes passionately with his own filled with love. He took the ring from its place and taking one of your hands in his, knelt on one knee. You couldn't help it, but your eyes began to water up. "(Y.N.), I love you so much, and I can honestly say that my life has never been happier or more perfect than these past months that I've spent in love with you. (Y.N.) I am undeniably and irrevocably in love with you. You make being me so much more easier, and I hope that I can have that happiness with you for as long as you live; so I um, I guess I am saying that you make me the happiest man alive. (Y.N.) would you do me the greatest honor of accepting to give me your hand in marriage." By the end of his little speech, America had begun to get a little teary-eyed. "Al I, oh, yes! Yes! A million times yes!" You screamed your answer joyfully and Alfred slipped the ring onto your finger before embracing you. He had slipped his right arm around your waist and with his left hand, he cradled your head as both of your lips molded perfectly together.

**A.N. Yay! Hurray for my first fully completed "Reader x" story! Haha! I hope you liked it. The ending didn't seem rushed, right? I am a bit worried of that but other than that, *fist pump*, I think I did a good job! Thank you, and Peace!**


End file.
